Goten's day of Destiny
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: An alternate way that Goten discovers his Super Saiyan powers.


-1GOTEN'S DAY OF DESTINY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC.

This is a short story about an alternate way that Goten discovers his destiny and that he has Super Saiyan powers.

My story takes place as Goten enters grade 1 at Orange Star Elementary School. Goku is still in other world and Gohan is attending Orange Star High School with Videl.

CHAPTER ONE: GOTEN'S FIRST DAY.

"Gohan! Goten! Time to get up!" Chi Chi yells. "Hurry up or You'll be late! If you don't get out here right now, you won't get any breakfast!"

Gohan and Goten came flying into the kitchen with a blur.

"Hey mom." Gohan says. A piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Hurry up and eat you two, or you'll be late for the first day of school. Gohan… I want you to drop your little brother off at his school before you continue on to yours. Ok?"

"No problem mom, his school's almost right next door to mine anyways."

"Good."

"You ready to go little guy?"

"Yeah!" Goten says with delight as he stuffs the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Let's go then. Bye mom!"

"Bye you two! Be careful and have a nice day!"

Goten jumps onto Gohan's back, as he takes off and start's flying towards town. Today, as they got to the edge of Satan City, the saw Videl waiting for them.

"Hey Gohan! Goten!"

Gohan had arranged for her to meet them on the edge of town so they could fly to school together.

"You mind if we drop my brother off first?" Asked Gohan.

"No… not at all!"

"Great."

They landed in the field across from Goten's school and walked him to the front door.

"Bye Squirt… meet me here after school, Ok?"

"Ok! Bye Gohan! Bye Videl!"

Gohan and Videl walked off towards their own school as Goten waved goodbye. Gee, this place sure is big and crowded. Thought Goten, as he tried to find his class.

BUMP, "Hey!"

BUMP, "watch it twerp!"

Goten spun around as he looked for the person he bumped into. When he did, he was knocked to the ground, his backpack spilling it's contents in the hallway.

"OW!" Everyone laughed as he picked up his things and ran away crying.

"Huh?"

"What is it Gohan?" Asked Videl.

"I don't know… I just got this weird feeling about Goten just now."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I'm not sure, I hope he's Ok."

"Don't worry." Videl says reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Goten burst into the bathroom and ran straight into the last stall. He locked the door, sat down on the toilet and started bawling.

"Why is everyone so mean here? I want my mom."

Eventually he stopped crying and headed out into the hall. Empty… everyone else had already gone to their individual classes.

"Are you lost?" Someone asked him.

"Uh-huh." He replied, trying his best not to start crying again.

"Well… let's see if we can't find out where you belong huh?"

It was the Vice-Principal. She took Goten's hand and led him down the hall to his room.

"Excuse me…" Said the Vice-Principal to the first grade teacher. "I think this little guy belong in your class."

"AH!… so you must be Goten! I'm glad you made it. Please take a seat."

Goten made his way to the middle of the class and found a free desk.

CHAPTER TWO: NOW CLEAR TO HIM…GOTEN ACCEPTS HIS DESTINY. 

Everyone lit up at the sound of the bell. It was lunch time. Goten's friends headed for the co-op and asked if he wanted to join them.

"No Thanks… I got my own lunch."

"Ok, we'll see you later Goten."

Goten grabs his lunch and heads outside, finding a place near the sandbox to eat.

"Hey!"

"Twerp! What do you think you're doing?"

It was the same group that had pushed him down in the hall that morning.

"I'm just eating my lunch." He replies, fear in his voice.

"No you're not! Give it here!" One of them grabs his sandwich and takes a big bite out of it.

"EWW! YUCK!" He says, spitting it out on the ground. "You eat this stuff?" He drops it on the ground in front of Goten and stomps on it. Goten's eyes fill up with tears as they surround him.

"AWW! The baby going to cry? The baby want his mommy?"

They start pushing him into each other, laughing. Until one of the punches him in the face, causing his lip to bleed.

"What are you going to do now tough guy?"

Goten just stands there, his fists clenched beside him and his head looking towards the ground.

"I'll bet he's peeing his pants right now!" One of them yelled. "Baby, baby, Goten is a baby!" They sang.

The sound of their Taunts and laughter faded in Goten's ears as his rage started building.

"Baby, baby, Goten is a baby." They kept repeating.

His anger kept building. He had heard enough. Clenching his fists even tighter, Goten let out a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground around him started shaking. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

"What is it Gohan?"

"You don't feel that Videl?"

"Huh?"

Videl gasps. "Is that Goten?"

"Yeah." They both jump up from their seats and start running from the classroom. They head for Goten's school, knowing something is seriously wrong.

"What is this?" Though Gohan. "Goten shouldn't have this much power."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone starts screaming as Goten's eyes glaze over and he let's out another scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Goten!" Yells Gohan.

"HUH!"

Goten's hair flashes yellow for a split second…again. He is engulfed in a bright light as he let's out all of his power and one final scream, knocking the bullies across the schoolyard in a daze.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stares. Goten, now glaring at the bullies starts to walk their way.

"Stay away from us!" They cried, wetting their pants. Goten keeps calmly walking towards them as Gohan yells to him.

"Goten!"

"Go…Gohan?"

His hair returned to normal and his power subsided.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled, as he ran to his older brother crying. "Gohan!"

Gohan picks him up and holds him close as Goten puts his head on his big brothers shoulder. Through his tears and sniffling, Goten tells his brother everything.

"I was so scared Gohan." He says sobbing.

"Don't worry squirt, there's nothing to be scared of. You've become a Super Saiyan. That's something to be proud of!"

"But…but I thought I was going to kill everybody."

"Don't worry… you're a good person, you're conscience would never let you harm an innocent person."

"Thank You Gohan."

"Don't mention it. You want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." As Gohan and Videl started walking towards her car, Goten fell asleep in his brothers arms.

Did you like it? This was my fourth Fan-Fic. My first about DBZ though. Please… let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
